


Это было очевидно

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Это было очевидно

— Это несправедливо, Гарри! — патетично воскликнул Рон, падая на диван между двумя своими лучшими друзьями. Гарри оказался частично прижат к нему, частично — к второкурснице-гриффиндорке, которая, очевидно, смаковала свою звездную минуту. Рон мог бы поспорить, что девочка следующие пару лет не станет мыть то плечо, на котором у нее посидел Гарри Поттер.

— Абсолютно несправедливо, — прогудел Гарри, зарывшись в диванные подушки и героически выпихивая второкурсницу из зоны поражения. Рон вытянул свои длинные ноги, чтобы уложить их на журнальный столик, поверх эссе Гермионы.

— Несправедливо, что у тебя до сих пор нет подружки, — сказал Рон, обхватив Гарри за шею.

— Или парочки подружек, — невозмутимо согласился Гарри, вырываясь из удушающего захвата.

— Пары-тройки, — подсказала Гермиона, перелистнув страницу учебника.

— Герой ты или не герой? — грозно воскликнул Рон и оглядел гостиную. «Герой», — вяло прогудели гриффиндорцы, которые это представление наблюдали уже не в первый раз. «Секси!» — выкрикнула пятикурсница Маргарет Поттифут, подкинув подруге взрывного валета.

— Пора побороть свою стеснительность, — заявил Рон, ткнув Гарри в бок. Гарри зевнул.

— Не думаю, что я смогу.

— Ты победил Волдеморта, Гарри. — Рон пихнул Гермиону в бок, и та промычала, не отрываясь от чтения: «Было дело». — Девчонка не может быть страшнее Волдеморта. А если так, то что-то явно идет неправильно.

— Думаю, мне нужен кто-то красивый, — согласился Гарри, распечатав упаковку «Берти Боттс». — Или хотя бы симпатичный.

— Не будем завышать планку, дружище. Для начала выберем кого-то не очень уродливого. Ты слишком близорукий, чтобы расходовать на тебя симпатичных девчонок, — решил Рон, озирая гостиную с видом охотника. Гарри запихнул ему в рот конфетку.

— Хорошенько подумай, прежде чем называть имена, — предупредила Гермиона. Рон решил зайти с другой стороны.

— Давай-ка определим, кто тебе нужен. Твой типаж, так сказать! — Он оторвал кусочек пергамента от эссе Гермионы и взял свое самое несломанное перо. — Какие тебе нравятся?

— Кто-нибудь умный, — протянул Гарри рассеянно, выбирая из пачки бобы подозрительного цвета. Гермиона выразительно фыркнула. — Смелый. Не слишком плаксивый.

— ...Плаксивый, — криво записал Рон, высунув язык от усердия. Гарри запихнул ему в рот бледно-зеленую конфетку. — Дальше? Цвет, вес, рост?

— Если будет выше меня, это не катастрофа, — пожал плечами Гарри. Рон с уважением присвистнул. Ну, это ничуть не сужало круг претенденток — ниже Гарри в гостиной были только младшекурсники. — Телосложение... спортивное.

Гермиона снова фыркнула, на этот раз громче. Гарри почесал затылок.

— Хотя это не так уж важно.

— Ты уж позволь мне решать, что важно, а что нет! — тоном следователя произнес Рон. Он отвлекся, чтобы скорчить рожу Джинни, которая ввалилась в гостиную вместе с парнями из квиддичной команды. Теперь, когда Рон, Гарри и Гермиона вернулись в Хогвартс на второй год, чтобы закончить обучение, им было запрещено участвовать в квиддичных матчах. Это просто убивало их; особенно, конечно, горевала Гермиона.

Гарри помахал Джинни, случайно заехав Рону в нос.

— Думаю, мне нравятся рыжие, — сказал он мечтательно. — Рыжие и с веснушками.

— Мерлин, ты про Пэнни с Хаффлпаффа? У нее же бровей не видно, — ужаснулся Рон, отложив перо. Гарри вздрогнул.

— Нет. Не про нее.

— В замке много рыжих, — пропела Гермиона себе под нос. Рон закатил глаза. Даже слишком, по его мнению. Рыжие! Кем надо быть, чтобы предпочитать рыжих девчонок. Они все чокнутые. Все равно, что встречаться с хвосторогой.

Взглянув на Гарри, Рон уверенно приписал: «рыжие».

— Думаю, я предпочел бы кого-то из Гриффиндора, — добавил Гарри после паузы.

— В самом деле? — насмешливо уточнила Гермиона. Не очень-то внимательно она читала свой учебник.

— Это отличный выбор, друг! — Рон нацарапал на пергаменте «Гриффиндор!!!». — Здесь уже проверенная территория. — Что еще важно для тебя в партнере?

— Общие интересы. — Гарри заглянул в список, который составил Рон. — Например, драки с Пожирателями. Или квиддич. Что-нибудь такое.

— Ну, это будет нетрудно, — заверил Рон жизнерадостно. — ВСЕ любят квиддич.

Гермиона кашлянула, и в этом кашле выражалась изрядная доля сомнения, которую Рон привычно пропустил мимо ушей.

— Итак, отважная, рыжая, с Гриффиндора, спортивная и не слишком уродливая, — подвел он итог, сложил список пополам, потом еще раз и еще, а маленький квадратик бумаги засунул себе под свитер, поближе к сердцу. — Торжественно обещаю, что до выходных раздобуду тебе подружку, — заявил он достаточно громко, и Гарри принужденно засмеялся.

— Ну что ты, не хочу доставлять тебе лишние хлопоты, — пробормотал он учтиво, а Рон схватил его за плечи, чтобы заглянуть в глаза и преданно сообщить:

— Твое счастье — это мое счастье, Гарри! Я ведь твой лучший друг, и я не могу позволить тебе прозябать.

— Тогда и я не могу позволить тебе прозябать, — ответил Гарри сквозь зубы, пытаясь вывернуться из хватки Рона, но тот лишь встряхнул Гарри хорошенько, чтобы вправить ему чуточку мозгов.

— Можно подумать, я стану прозябать! Даже и не беспокойся об этом. Как только я буду готов, я быстренько заключу брак и настрогаю пару-тройку десятков детишек. Но прежде я произнесу речь на твоей свадьбе.

Если Рон собирался произносить речь, лучше было смириться. Гарри с Гермионой переглянулись, пока Рон вдохновенно забирался на спинку дивана, чтобы сообщить всему факультету о своих своднических намерениях.

— Почему бы тебе просто не подойти к той, которая тебе нравится, и не сказать ей... — начала было Гермиона, но Рон и Гарри хором завопили:

— Нет!

— Ну нет, подружка, — рявкнул Рон, сползая со спинки на голову Гарри, пока тот пытался увернуться от его костлявой задницы. — Это пройденный этап.

— Да, ты уж держи свои советы при себе, — добавил Гарри придушенно. Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Ладно, дуралеи. Разбирайтесь сами. С вами невозможно учиться! — Она пересела в кресло подальше, прогнав оттуда шестикурсника.

Когда-то давно Гермиона была их камнем преткновения. Оно и понятно: два подростка мужского пола, одна симпатичная девчонка... Рон и Гарри заключили пакт о ненападении, единодушно придя к выводу: лучше два друга, чем никакой девчонки и обиженный друг. У Рона тогда были прыщи, а у Гарри прическа а-ля сортирный ершик, и Гермиона долго смеялась, когда они сообщили ей о неприкосновенности.

И тем не менее, спустя некоторое время они вновь подняли тему отношений. Гермиона выступала посредником и проводником в загадочный девчачий мир, подсказывая обоим, как наладить отношения с приглянувшейся девушкой. Ее советы были кошмарны: что-то вроде — «говорить о своих чувствах» и «не притворяться, будто тебе на нее плевать с Астрономической башни» и даже «показать ей свою ранимость». Это все привело к катастрофическим последствиям: у Гарри случился «соленый поцелуй», как они называли этот эпизод, а Рон и вовсе оказался втянут в изматывающие отношения с Лавандой Браун.

После этого Гарри и Рон сняли Гермиону с должности «второго пилота» и запретили давать советы об отношениях. В конечном счете, нельзя быть умной сразу во всем.

Гарри и Рон еще немного покидались подушками, но постепенно гостиная опустела — даже Джинни ушла спать — и Гарри тоже принялся зевать.

— Думаю, пора мне в постель, в мою одинокую холодную постель, — пробормотал он, поднявшись.

— Скоро тебе потребуется кровать побольше, для твоей дылды-красотки-невесты, — крикнул Рон ему вслед, и Гарри дружелюбно помахал ему средним пальцем. Когда его шаги стихли на лестнице, Рон достал список и еще раз перечитал все пункты.

— Рыжая гриффиндорка, которая играет в квиддич, — промычал он задумчиво. Гермиона выразительно подняла брови, но Рон выставил палец. — Нет, ни слова. У нас уговор.

— Если ты пораскинешь мозгами, ты сообразишь, — сказала Гермиона без всякой уверенности в голосе.

— Что-то смутно знакомое... мне кажется, я знаю кого-то подходящего... — Рон уставился в каминное пламя, позволяя мыслям оформиться во что-то связное. Спустя минуту Гермиона заботливо потыкала его ногой, извернувшись в кресле. Рон вздрогнул, медленно повернул к ней бледное лицо.

— Гермиона, — глухо проговорил он, широко распахнув глаза. — Как думаешь, Гарри мог... влюбиться в меня?

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Спокойной ночи, Рон, — сухо сказала она.

— Нет, послушай! — Рон схватил ее за руку и упал перед ней на колени, а когда Гермиона попыталась вырваться, схватил зубами подол ее юбки. — Грмона, — промычал он, сморщившись от противного чувства, с которым жесткая ткань терлась о зубы. — Тьфу! Как это могло случиться? И почему я раньше был так слеп? Мой лучший друг пал жертвой моего обаяния... а я даже не подозревал, как он страдает!..

— Уверена, скоро он будет страдать еще сильнее, — мрачно пробормотала Гермиона. — Почему бы тебе не подумать еще немного?

Словно это могло помочь!

***

— Могу ли я попросить тебя об одолжении, — вежливо уточнил Гарри, сняв очки.

— Всегда к твоим услугам, — смиренно отозвался Рон.

— Не подержишь? — Гарри отдал ему очки и накинулся на Малфоя. Рон медлил одну секунду, прежде чем тоже ринуться в бой. Очки захрустели в его кулаке, разбиваясь о скулу Малфоя.

С Малфоем были и другие слизеринцы, которые, похоже, по замку передвигались всем факультетом. Перевес сил был на вражеской стороне, пока в центр потасовки не ворвалась Джинни с ее Летучемышиным сглазом.

— Учитесь, сосунки, — сказала она позже, наколдовав мешочек со льдом для фингала Гарри.

— Тебя никто не звал, — проворчал Рон, ощупывая нижнюю губу.

Джинни было семнадцать, и она могла находиться там, где хотела — что быстро и доступно донесла до сведения брата, прежде чем оскорблено удалиться.

— Она просто нас преследует, — проворчал Рон, глядя ей вслед. — Что только творится с это молодежью. Не знают толк в хорошей кулачной драке.

— Хорошо, что мы, старшее поколение, еще не забыли, как терять зубы, — поддержал его Гарри, приложив лед к подбородку Рона. — Твоя физиономия похожа на непропеченный бифштекс, даже больше, чем обычно, — добавил он ласково. Рон искоса взглянул на друга.

— Не слишком уродливо для тебя, м? — уточнил он. Гарри рассмеялся.

— В пределах допустимого, — успокоил он, убирая лед.

Маленькие холодные капельки стекли с подбородка Рона и закатились ему под ворот свитера.

***

Небо было бледно-голубым, с маленькими кучерявыми облаками.

Оно отражалось в бледно-голубых глазах Рона и в очках Гарри.

Трава тихо шуршала на ветру, словно нашептывала секреты.

— Чего ты вообще ждешь? Ну, от отношений? — спросил Рон, нарушив долгую тишину.

— Душевную близость, — предположил Гарри слегка заплетающимся языком. — И всякую другую... близость.

— В смысле, секс? — предельно четко уточнил Рон.

— И это в том числе, — туманно отозвался Гарри. Он засунул травинку себе за ухо. По дужке его очков полз муравей. — Почему ты меня разглядываешь? — спросил Гарри умиротворенно, не сводя глаз с облачка.

— Настраиваюсь, — серьезно ответил Рон. — Думаю, я не... я не совсем... но с другой стороны... кто, если не ты, Гарри?

— Да никто, конечно, — спокойно согласился Гарри. Он закинул руки за голову, с наслаждением потягиваясь. Рон взял бутылку и сделал еще несколько щедрых глотков.

Они лежали посреди квиддичного поля, потому что была среда, полдень и очередь слизеринской команды тренироваться. Маленькие ябедники уже пошли за тренером, чтобы согнать их с поля — но Рон не собирался сдвигаться с этого места, даже если его будут пытать.

Он сдвинулся с мертвой точки где-то у себя в голове.

Муравей уже почти дополз до виска Гарри, и Рон снял его пальцем.

— Мне многое нужно осмыслить, — предупредил Рон.

— Ага, — сонно пробормотал Гарри. Солнце выглянуло из-за облаков, отразилось в его очках, и Рон прищурился, ослепнув на секунду.

— Ты мой лучший друг. И вообще лучший человек, какого я знаю, — Рон ссадил муравья Гарри на правую бровь, и тот кинулся покорять дебри.

— Ты тоже ничего, — ответил Гарри с легкой улыбкой и повернулся набок, подложив квоффл под щеку. — Просто помолчи немного, пока эти черти не нагрянули.

Слизеринцы уже спешили к ним, с метлами наперевес.

Рон счастливо вздохнул, тоже повернувшись набок, лицом к Гарри.

***

Карманы оттягивали новые вредилки Уизли, и Рон бесшумно двигался по ночным коридорам замка, как ниндзя, как тень, как бесшумный воин. Он избежал множества смертельных опасностей на пути в Хогсмид и обратно, и основательно промочил ноги в подземном туннеле за статуей Ульфрика Одноглазого. Но Рон готов был снести все эти и многие другие лишения ради своих дорогих друзей.

Которые, кстати, секретничали за его спиной в гриффиндорской гостиной.

— Гарри, ты должен прекратить это помешательство, — сердитым шепотом отчитывала Гермиона. — Ты ведь знаешь, какой он впечатлительный! Сейчас придумает себе неизвестно что, а потом обидится, и вы еще полгода не будете разговаривать, а мне снова изображать переводчика с ослиного на козлиный?

— Не представляю, о чем ты, — отозвался Гарри мрачно.

— Ты знаешь, — настаивала Гермиона. — По поводу этого списка твоих предпочтений. Прекрати заниматься ерундой, просто скажи Джинни, что любишь ее. Или хотя бы скажи об этом Рону.

— Гермиона, не лезь, — попросил Гарри твердо. Заскрипели ступени лестницы, ведущей в спальню мальчиков. Рон стоял в темном углу, неподвижный, безмолвный и невидимый, как призрак.

Бомба-вонючка взорвалась в его кармане.

— Ох, Рон! — сочувственно пробормотала Гермиона, немного гнусаво, потому что зажала нос. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Джинни? Какого черта ему нравится Джинни? — спросил Рон отрешенно. Он прошел через гостиную и упал на диван, а Гермиона поспешно отбежала на безопасное расстояние, вдыхая через рукав мантии. — Почему он сразу так и не сказал? То есть... Это все имеет смысл, конечно... но Джинни! Как-то это странно! Противоестественно. — Рон сморщил нос. Гермиона сочувственно кивала. — Неправильно, что ли. Они ведь дружат сто лет.

— Да уж, сама удивляюсь, — пробормотала Гермиона. Рон шмыгнул носом.

— Ладно, — сказал он небрежным тоном. — Думаю, через пару лет я разрешу Гарри пригласить ее на свидание. Когда она подрастет.

— Уверена, эти годы пролетят, как миг, — серьезно согласилась Гермиона. — Как раз хватит времени, чтобы Гарри собрался с духом, знаешь ли.

Осторожно она подобралась к Рону, присела рядом и погладила его по голове.

Гермиона была настоящим другом.

Дышала она ртом.

***

Солнечный свет заливал гриффиндорскую спальню, алые ее стены и балдахины, и все живописно раскиданные носки. Рон сел в постели. По положению солнца он быстро определил, что время где-то между обедом и вторым обедом. Травологию они катастрофически проспали.

В спальне было тихо и пусто. Гарри стоял у окошка, разглядывая Запретный лес. Возможно, придумывал какое-нибудь новое приключение для их задниц.

Рон мрачно предположил, что его задница в ближайшие дни приключений не получит.

Он выпутался из балдахина, и Гарри обернулся, взъерошенный и слишком худой в своей свободной пижаме.

— Привет, — неловко сказал он.

— И тебе не хворать, — буркнул Рон, почесывая коленку. Гарри подошел ближе. Вид у него был придурковатый и решительный. Обычно с таким видом Гарри предлагал поджечь профессора Снейпа или ограбить банк — в общем, выдавал свои лучшие идеи.

— Гермиона вчера меня навела на кое-какие мысли, — начал Гарри издалека. Рон скрестил на груди руки.

— Ага, это она умеет.

— И хотя обычно я не слушаю ее советов... по поводу любви, но в этот раз, думаю, она права. Наверное, я должен просто... — Гарри судорожно вздохнул. — Просто подойти и сказать, знаешь?

— Точно. Не стесняйся показывать свои чувства. Будь ранимым. Не забудь надеть штаны, — посоветовал Рон. — И вытри зубную пасту со щеки.

— Ладно, — мигнул Гарри. Потом снял очки и протянул Рону. — Ты не подержишь?

— Ну разумеется, — Рон взял очки. Гарри закрыл глаза, наклонился и поцеловал его куда-то под носом.

***

— То есть, ты и он... — Гермиона (довольно невежливо) ткнула пальцем сначала в Рона, потом в Гарри. Они блаженно ухмылялись и держались за руки, и старались выглядеть настолько влюблено, насколько окружающие в принципе смогут вынести.

— Ага, — самодовольно сказал Рон. — Типа того.

— Ты имел в виду Рона? С самого начала? — уточнила Гермиона, словно одного раза было недостаточно.

— Вроде как, — застенчиво признался Гарри.

— А ты сразу так и понял? — добавила Гермиона недоверчиво, повернувшись к Рону.

— Это было очевидно, — проворковал тот, поглаживая ладонь Гарри большим пальцем.

— Вы оба... просто... невозможные! — воскликнула Гермиона, вцепившись себе в волосы. — Я умываю руки!

Она прыгнула на диван между ними, расположившись наполовину на Роне, наполовину на Гарри.

— Какого черта, когда вы уже займетесь моей личной жизнью и найдете мне парня?

Гарри достал перо, а Рон — пергамент.


End file.
